We Got Bored
by The Fire Key
Summary: We got bored. A wacky Nalu Story , wanna know more? Read then :) I will write this.. but later . But I will try make it more better :) Bear with me . Start R&R :)
1. The Fairy Tail Guild

**We Got Bored.**

**Well .. Me and Monkey-D-Luffy31 , got bored and we started to write together a NaLu story.**

**Well .. hope you will like it.**

**I am playing Lucy , Happy and Mirajane , even Juvia and sometimes Gray.**

**Monkey-D-Luffy31 plays Natsu, Gray and Happy sometimes .**

**The rest we play both sometimes.**

**Everything belongs to us two , besides The Fairy Tail's Characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**- FAIRY TAIL GUILD -**

Lucy sat in the guild and sipped on her lemon drink and was so bored .

She signed when she saw Gray and Juvia comes in to the guild and started to get lovley dovley.

**"FIGHT ME STRIPPER" **natsu said with his fist all flamed.

Lucy frozed at her best friend and team mates voice , who filled the quiet silence. She couldn't help to smile at him , Natsu Dragneel .. and his flying pet Exceed - Happy.

**" SHUT UP FLAME HEAD! " ,**Gray shouted back**."Go do something useful for once!" "Like what?" **Natsu looking at Gray**.**

**"Like killing urself for the good of Man!" **Gray replied but in return he got a flamed fist to the face.

**"I think it's better if u did that. No one want to catch ur stripping habits!"** Natsu shouted back. **"THE HELL?!" **Gray said looking down to find his clothes missing expect for his boxers.

**"Shit Erza's gonna kill me when she see me like this!"** said Gray and started to running off to find his clothes.

Lucy couldn't help herself from giggling at them both .

They really was funny if you really listen on what they said to each other.

Lucy didn't notice that Happy looked at her with a paw at his mouth and sounded **" pfft! "** and then he flied to Natsu and said:** " Natsu .. Lucy is wierd."**

**"yes Happy, Yes she is" **Natsu replied nodding.

Lucy got up from her chair and screamed so the whole Magnolia could hear her. **" I AM NOT WIERD ! I WILL PULL OUT YOUR WHISKERS ON YOU CAT ! "** Lucy started to run to Happy and started to chase him in the guild angry while her face was red of emberrasment.

Natsu just hiding in a corner now due to Lucy who can rival Erza when she get's mad didn't want to get hurt from her wrath!

**"NATSU HELP ME! LUCY IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"** Happy shouted looking around for his friend and finding out he's no where in sight he did the what came to his mind first, he stopped and started to cry.

**"SOMEONE HELP ME! LUCY"S TRYING TO KILL ME! AYE!" **Happy shouted tear running down his cheeks.

Lucy get a grip on Happys tail and pulled him down from the air so he hand up side down to the floor. **" I WILL PULL OUT YOUR WISKERS YOUR DAMN CAT ! " **, growled Lucy angry and started to close her hand to Happys whiskers and Happy screamed after Natsu and cried even more.

**"I'M SORRY LUCYYYY!" FORGIVE ME!"** Happy begging for his life.

Lucy smirked evil and closed her hand more into Happys whiskers. **" NO WAY! YOU WILL JUST DO IT OVER AND OVER AGIAN ! IT'S TIME YOU LEARN A LESSON ! " **, growled Lucy and pulled out one whisker from Happys cheek.

**" OUCH NAAAAATSU! SHE I-IS K-KILLI-ING ME-E ! " **, scream Happy scared , while Lucy pulled Happy close to her face and she grabbed him in the fur instead.

Her eyes hold his and she waved with the out pulled whisker in her other hand infront of Happy and said: **" I will pull out one whisker after another if you do that agian ! " **

**"AYE MA'M!" **Happy shouted..._"Meanie"_ whispered Happy.

Lucy smiled and let go of Happy, while she returned to her lemon drink and relaxed.

**"YO!"** Natsu shouted putting one arm around her shoulder **"Let's go on a mission together!" **Natsu said happly.

Lucy almost choked herself and her hair standed up like a scared kitten. **"IIIIEK!" **, screamed Lucy outloud and punched him right in the face as a reflex .

Mirajane smiled and said: **" arra arra .. love couple .. "**, while she wiped a beer glas with her towel.

**"I'll see u at the mission board"** Natsu said flying at the other side of the guild.

Lucy frozed and looked behind her before her one hand fall on to her mouth and she stared on Natsu, who got moised in to the wall. **" OH GOD ! I AM SO SORRY NATSU ! " **, Said Lucy and looked scared.

Gray comes to her side and lay his arm around her neck and said:** " NICE SHOT LUCY! 10 POINTS ! " , **then he turned his head to Natsu and shouted:** " YOU DESERVED THAT DAMN FLAME BRAIN ! "**

**"LUCY KICK HIS ASS FOR ME WILL YA!"** Natsu shouted across the guild.

Lucy still scared and shocked of her punch, start to get angry when she hearded Grays replied to Natsu.

**" OY! ARE YOU SO WEAK YOU NEED HELP FOR A GIRL HUH?! A WEAK GIRL TOO !**

**"NO I JUST WANT TO BURN YOU SORRY ASS STRIPPER!" **Natsu shouted back.

Lucy growled really angry now and Gray looked down on her still smirking from his words earlier.** " Oy Lucy .. are you okey? Is it that month now or - " **He didn't get the change to finish his line before he get a hard punch in the face and flied backwards and crached a guild table on the way.

**" WHAT THE HELL?! " **, He shouted and looked at Lucy.

**" WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOUR CRAZY GIRL?! "**

Lucy shaked of anger and she turned to Natsu and shouted: **" DEAD OR HALF DEAD?! "**

Natsu shaking replied **"h-half d-dead"...**

Lucy nodded and smirked evil , while she cracked her knuckles and stormed to Gray , with a angry scream.

Gray starred shocked with the rest of the guild members and they saw how Gray started to do a Ice maker shield , but he didn't get the time , before he get a hard punch agian and flied more backwards in the guild.

**" YOU DON'T CALL ME WEAK ! I WILL MAKE YOU EAT UP THOSE WORDS ! " **, growled Lucy and grabbed her Eui toile and a long blue yellow fire sparkling line grown from it and she smiled evily at Gray, while gray gulped and looked scary like hell .

Natsu just stared in shock just like the rest of the guild**..."what happened to her?" **Natsu wondered..

Gray looked around after someone to help and find Juvia standing with a dark aura and he smirked.** " JUVIA SAY ME ! "**

Everyone in the guild stared at their Ice Magic User with open mouth and big eyes.

Juvia got heart in her eyes and she created a huges water wave at Lucy.

**"AW GRAY-SAMA ! YOU FINALLY NOTICE ME ! I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LOVE ! " " WATER LOCK ! " **

Lucy jumped away and growled while she did a lasso of her eui toile and grabbed Juvias one arm with it. **" STAY OUT OF THIS JUVIA ! I WILL KILL GRAY ! "**

**"Lucy u dont need to kill him...just hurt him so he know's his lesson" **natsu said to lucy.

Lucy didn't listen , she just have her cold eyes on Juvia and Gray.** " ARE YOU SO LIKE A CHICKEN THAT YOU USE A GIRL TO FIGHT FOR YOU? GEEZ YOU ARE NOT SO GOOD YOU EITHER THEN ! " **, Laughed Lucy cold and throwed Juvia to the other side of the guild with the help of her eui toilette.

Lucy smirked big and get her Eui toilette back to her and throw it at Gray. Juvia looked angry and splashed a new wave at Lucys way.

**" NO ONE CALL GRAY-SAMA A CHICKEN ! " **

Natsu just sat there shocked at what was happening before him.

**" MY LOVE RIVAL I WILL DROWN YOU ! " **, Juvia screamed and Lucy growled and screamed back while she jumped away from the huges Wave that was amited for her. **" I AM NOT YOU LOVE RIVAL YOU DAMN WATERHEAD ! "**

Gray started to crawl away there ifrom when Lucy spotted him and used her whip to get him. Gray screamed of fear. **" F-FLA-AME B-BRA-AAIN S-SA-AAVE ME-EE F-FRO-OOM Y-YO-OOUR CR-RA-AAZY T-TE-EEAM MA-AATE ! " **

**"SHE NOT CRAZY SHE'S MAD" **Natsu shouted!

**" S-AA-AAAME THI-III-ING ! SA-AAVE ME-EE YOUR DA-AMN AS-SH BRA-AIN ! " **, Screamed Gray at Natsu while Lucys evil smirk grown widder and she kicked him in the stomach and pressed him agianst the guild wall, not far away from where she haved stand.

**" YOU INSULTED MY TEAM MATE , YOU CALLED ME WEAK , AND YOU USE JUVIA TO HELP YOU ! YOU SHOULD FEEL SHAME OF YOURSELF GRAY! ,** Growled Lucy angry and kicked him in the crotch hard and let go of him , while he landed on his knees and haved a grimace on his face while he bit his teeth together to not scream the pain he feel inside of him right now.

Lucy dusted of her hands and walked to the request board to watch after some request to do , like nothing have even happend .

Natsu just stared at gray who was on the grond rubbing his crotch in pain...(he need that to make kids...) Then he just run to the request bored to see what quest Lucy got them.

Lucy mumble for herself while she readed those request paper that hang there and she signed when she didn't find some high paided one.

_After all she needed money to pay her rent ._

**"Any good mission to go on today?"**Natsu asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

**" Nah .. I don't find some high paided .. " **, Lucy said and signed.

_**" how does he even think about to put a arm around her shoulder? " **_, mumble someone in the guild. _**" yeah I know.. she was crazy like hell just for a minute ago .. but now she is calm like a kitten .. " , **_mumble another and some of them in the guild nodded and agreed.

**"Ok..Did any quest catch your eye?"** Natsu asked looking at the request board.

**"hm .. yeah this one "** , said Lucy and pointed on the torned request paper on Natsus left side.

**"What's it about?"** Natsu asked.

**" about some damn stripper stealing some rubins .. Reward is 40 . 000 jewels .. ", **Lucy replied and took the request down.

**"fine by me, as long as i get to beat the carp out of some one" **Natsu said with burning eye's.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her team mates behavior .** " Yeah Sure .. So this then? "**

**"Yep!" **Natsu replied grinning.

**"alright !"** , said Lucy and started to walk to the guild doors.

Natsu following close by **"Hey Lucy?" **Natsu asked looking at Lucy.

Lucy turned around with one eyebrown up. **" yeah? "**

_"Don't let what Gray said get to you. Your strong in ur own way." _Natsu told Lucy smiling.

Lucy blushed, turned away and mumble:** " W-what's w-with y-you a-all t-the s-sudden? "**

**"Nothing. Just making sure Your alright"** Natsu said looking confused **"What he said was bad. So i'm just making sure my best friend is alright"** Natsu said grinning.

Lucy nodded only and start walking to the guild doors with heated cheeks.

**"LET'S DO THIS!" **Natsu shouted pulling the gild door open.

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

**Like it? Hehe .**

**review then.**

**Credit to Monkey-D-Luffy31**** ( my boyfriend ) for the cute support and help ! Love u honey.**


	2. The Mission

**We Got Bored.**

**Well .. Me and Monkey-D-Luffy31 , got bored and we started to write together a NaLu story.**

**Well .. hope you will like it.**

**I am playing Lucy , Happy and Mirajane , even Juvia and sometimes Gray.**

**Monkey-D-Luffy31 plays Natsu, Gray and Happy sometimes .**

**The rest we play both sometimes.**

**Everything belongs to us two , besides The Fairy Tail's Characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2.**

**" Well .. It will be some train ride then .. it's the fastest way .. "**, said Lucy.

**"HELL NO. NO TRAIN RIDES!" **Natsu protested throwing his hands in front of him to defend himself.

**"But Natsu .. It's the fastest way .. Or it will be the boat .. "**

**"THAT EVEN WORSE..the wobbling...***drops to the ground* **i feel sick .."** Natsu said with a green face.

_" oh dear lord ... we are not even on one of those thing yet? " _, mumble Lucy and signed.

**" Well .. then I will do the request by myself . "**

**"No...I'll do it..." **Natsu said with...somewhat a straight face..

**" oh .. alright .. " ,** said Lucy and continue to walk.

**"lets..go.."**Natsu said wobbling.

**" Lean on me then? "** , said Lucy and smiled a little smile.

**"Sure..."** Natsu walking to her and grabbed on of her shoulder for support.

**"So .. think about grilled spicy chicken , it will help .. " **, Lucy said and smiled.

**"I will"** Natsu said going into his chicken world.

Lucy smiled and continue to walk . They was soon at the Magnolias Train Station and Lucy looked down on Natsu , who was leaning on her one shoulder.

_" I guess I can just let us onboard without waking him .. he will not even know.. " _, thinked Lucy and nodded at her thought

**"Come back here chicken...I won't hurt you"** Natsu said day dreaming about chasing a chicken piece...

Lucy hold in a smile and got on board the train , and find a seat a bit far away from the other passengers .. and let Natsu down to the oposite seat , before she sat to the other side of that seat , and waited for the train to start.

**"Don't run...i just want to take a little bite"** Still chasing the chicken in his dreams... , and when he mean one little bite... he means he was going to gobble it all in one bite.

The train started and Lucy relaxed and feel soon asleep.

While Lucy slept happily...Natsu on the other hand feel down off the seat** "Ouch...I feel sick...*covers mouth*...Lucy...ur...amhhsm...evil..." **Natsu said turning different colours.

Lucy didn't hear Natsu, because she was so deep in her dream she haved while she sleeped.

**"Lucy...ammfa...You...MEANIE!" **Natsu shouted at Lucy trying to wake her up because Lucy can sleep like a log.

Lucy sleeped on more deeper and smiled in her sleep.

**"LUCY...amrghs...IS...A...FAT...COW!" **Natsu shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. _Lucy is a really heavy sleeper...Lazy butt. _

Lucy woked up angry with clenched teeth and said out loud so two old ladies not far away from their seat jumped of suprice. **" I AM NOT A FAT COW YOU - ! "** Lucy got quiet when she saw Natsu was green and purple in his face so she instead helped him up from the floor , while she let him lean agianst her shoulder. **" Better now ? "**

**"Y-yes...a-and..s-sorry...i-it..wa-was u-uncomfortable...d-down...-t-there"** Natsu said looking less pale.

**" it's fine .. Geez .. You didn't feel well .. I get that .. "** , said Lucy and smiled at him.

Natsu only able to smile a small smile before, passing out on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy smiled agian and closed her eyes and relaxed .

The Two Old Ladies smiled at them both and what the said maked Lucy to blush deep crimson.

_**"they are so cute .. like a couple , don't you agreed Agdaa? "**_

_**" Ah Yes .. "**_

* * *

**- At DragWille train station -**

* * *

**"NEVER RIDING A TRAIN EVER AGAIN!" **Natsu shouted, while laying on the ground With his fist in the air.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her team mate and stretched on her.** " Geez Natsu .. you said that everytime .. but still are you on one every mission .. "** , said Lucy and started to walk away from the big crowd that have builded of Natsus loud words.

**"What are all you looking at? Never seen a guy with motion sickness?"** Natsu questioned the crowd.

Lucy rolled her eyes agian couldn't help to giggle low a bit at Natsus words.

The crowd coughed and walked away.

Lucy started to walk agian , not cared if Natsu was with her , because she knew he was still bad after that train ride.

**"Lucy wait up!"** Natsu shouted running/wobbling after Lucy..because she mean and doesn't care about the one person she loves.

Lucy stopped and turned around to see her sweatty team mate and still in bad shape, and waited on him. **" Come on Natsu .. If you haved Happy with you , you should have just let him fly you over here , **said Lucy and crossed her arms over her exposed chest.

**"Yeah i would if he had enough magic power to fly me all the way here" **Natsu said back to Lucy.

**" yeah sure .. " **, said Lucy and signed.** " Just lean on my shoulder agian so we can do this request today .. " **, Lucy said and try to hide her bittersweet attitude.

Natsu did as Lucy told him and leaned on her shoulder.

**" alright .. Let's go .. " **, said Lucy and started to walk with a half bad shaped team mate leaning on her on shoulder.

**"Yep! let's go and beat the crap outta that stripper!"** Natsu said with burning eye's,somewhat.

They walked in silence and stopped when they saw Dragwille Town stucked up by the hill and she smiled.** " We are here now Natsu .. , are you better by the way? " **, Lucy asked her team mate.

"Yep! Lets go find the client!" Natsu said walking on his own now.

Lucy smiled while she clenched her teeth of the pain in her shoulder of how heavy her team mate actually was.

**"You ok? you are clenching your teeth .." **Natsu asked worried.

Lucy frozed but shaked on her mentally and smiled at him. **" Nah, I am fine . " **

**"You sure?"** Natsu asked now concerned about his best friend.

**" yeah.. " ,** Lucy lied and walked by him.

**" Oh so cute town this is ! " **, Lucy said after a while and clapped her hands together with a big smile on her lips.

**"It is but a bandit seems to be ruining it" **Natsu said with a angry face.

**"Yeah, not a nice view then .. " ,** Lucy said and clenched her fists hard.

**"Then what?"** Natsu asked his team mate.

**" Well.. It's stands here that we should meet a man with a name : " Gello Grount.. " , **Lucy said while she readed the request paper she haved with her.

**"So let's go then" **Natsu said starting to walk into the small town.

Lucy nodded and walked after her team mate , while she try to massage her pain pounded shoulder by stealth.

**"Does your shoulder hurt?"** Natsu said with his head turned a bit to be able to see his team mate.

Lucy frozed and shaked her head. **" No .. no ! No .. "** , laughed Lucy nervous and shaked her head agian while she smiled false.

**"your fake smiling Lucy..*sign* just tell me the truth. I know u to well Lucy. I know if your lying or telling the truth."** Natsu said with a serious face **"I would not let u battle if your are hurt."**

**" No I am not? " " I am fine Natsu ! " ,** said Lucy and walked by him while she mutter bad words and cursed herself for not having more check on her team mate .

Natsu stopped Lucy by grabbing her shoulder,The one she was rubbing.

Lucy moaned in pain and feel tears burn behind her eyelids.

**"I thought so. Lucy you can't lie to me..Here let me help" **Turing up the heat in his hand to help the pain in her shoulder**. "Does it feel good?" **Natsu questioned Lucy.

Lucy gasped and moaned agian , but not this time of pain .. just of pure pleasure.

She closed her eyes and feel the tears disappear behind her eyelids and how hot she started to feel.

Natsu felt her relax and melt into the heat on her shoulder and smiled. **"Lucy next time just tell me the truth. That's what best friends do" **Natsu said grinning.

Lucy just slowly nodded while she melted more and felt hotter in her whole body.

Natsu just smiled wide in return.

Lucy rested her forhead agianst his open chest and breated heavily._ " It feels so wierd .. but still so hot.. " _, thought Lucy and gasped.

**"What's wrong Lucy?" **Natsu asked looking at Lucy.

**"h-hot .. f-feels h-hot .. " ,** Lucy mumble and still breathed heavily.

Natsu getting the message...for once...turned down the heat** "better?" **Natsu questioned again.

Lucy breathed still heavily.** " h-hot .. f-feels h-hot .. "**

Natsu remove his hand from Lucy shoulder **"how about now?"** Natsu asked agian, still with a worried tone in his voice.

Lucy looked up and meeted his gaze.** " s-stilll h-hot .. " **, mumble she and let her hand feel Natsus chest.

**"?" **Natsu just looked confused at Lucy.

Lucy got a hold on herself and reacted what she did and pulled away fast and look away with heated cheeks. **" w-we s-sho-ould w-wal-lk ! " **, Lucy stammed and walked away fast .

**"o-oh .. ok..." **Natsu said walking and staring at her back.

_"whats was that about?" _wondered Natsu.

Lucy walked faster while she shaked of angry. _**" why?! why did I do that ?! " ,**_ mumled Lucy angry at herself and walked faster.

**"what did you do Lucy?"** Natsu shouted.

**" JUST WALK ! " ,** growled Lucy and walked faster.

**"AYE!"** Natsu said scared and started walking faster.

Lucy signed and stopped by a blue house with white ceeling.

A woman in at least thirty years .. meet her and smiled too her too.

**"You must be the wizard who accepted our request? But I heard you was two people? "**

**"Yo"** Natsu said to the old lady.

**"Oh .. Well .. Welcome to Dragwille .. we are famous about our god tasted fish! , but now this damn stripper thief have scared all our costumers from outside and we lost even the number in our city too .. " **, the woman said and signed. **" By the way , my name is Clara , Clara Gaul.. What is yours? "**

**"The names Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and don't worry i'll beat the carp out of him"** Natsu said with his fist a flamed.

**" Well.. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am the only stellar key user in Fairy Tail. "**

**"Yep and we're here to help!" **Natsu said with a grin.

**" yeah, we are . "**

Natsu just Grinned wide.

**" Well.. I am happy to hear that .. but you can't meet Gello Graunt today.. you have to wait until tomorrow.. because he comes back from his family then. " " I am so sorry .. " **, said Clara and signed.** " But we have a hotel room to you both .. but just one bed.. "**

Lucy stared at the woman before she turned away and shaked inside.

**"Whats wrong Lucy? Your shaking" **Natsu asked looking at Lucy.

**" N-nothing ! Let's go ! " **, Lucy replied and started to walk away from Clara and Natsu. **"Well.. the hotel is to the right Ms Heartfilia ! " **, shouted Clara to her and Lucy waved with her hand , that she haved hear her.

**"okay"** Natsu said following Lucy.

Lucy stopped at the hotel front door and taked a deep breath and walking inside.

Natsu followed close behind.

**" Did she tell the room number? " **, asked Lucy Natsu, still with her back to him.

**"yep...it was...hmmmm...i think...3105?"** natsu said.

**"Alright .. " " 3102 .. 3103 .. 3104 .. "**

natsu just followed Lucy to their room.

**" Hm .. kind of small but cute .. " ,** Lucy said and smiled a little.

Natsu just ran and jumped into the bed.** "comfy and soft..but not as soft as ur bed Lucy" **

Lucy just smiled and walked to the bathroom.

Natsu just sat up and sat crossed leg and waited for Lucy.

Lucy closed the bathroom door and locked it , while she glided down and put her hands to her face and signed.

_This was not what she haved wanted ._

**"Why .. why .. " **, Lucy whisper to herself and turned on the water.

**"...mmmm..i'll ask her" **Natsu said to himself.

**" I have to .. yeah .. " ,** Lucy told herself and locked up the door and turned of the water and walked out to the room to talk with Natsu.

* * *

**"Yo Lucy"** Natsu greeted Lucy she came out of the bathroom.

**" Yeah Hey , " ,** Lucy replied and walked to the chair that was in the bedroom.

Lucy looked up and signed . **" We need to talk .. "**

**"Sure...about what?"** Natsu questioned.

**" About before. " **, Lucy said and try to keep her voice steady , while she was tembling inside.

**"before?" **Natsu now looking confused.

**" yeah about you ... healing my pain .. " **, said Lucy and swallowed hard.

**"oh..ok -" **Natsu said **"go on."**

**"Well .. I will just say .. I don't know what I was doing and I am sorry if it maked you feel wierd or uncomforted.. "** , said Lucy and looked down in to her lap.

**"It's alright..it didn't make me feel weird or the other thing you said"** Natsu said smiling.

Lucy looked up and smiled back. **" I am glad to hear that .. I am still sorry for what I did .. " **, mumble Lucy.

**"it's alright u dont have to say sorry lucy...i should be saying sorry for letting my weight crash your shoulder"** Natsu said looking down.

**"No .. It's my own fault .. I let you lean on me .. "**, Lucy said and looked down into her lap agian.

**"yeah..but my fault for having such a stupid weakness" **Natsu said still looking down.

**"No .. it's not your fault.. , Natsu .. ", **said Lucy and signed.

**"hey? what was that thing you where doing anyway...it kinda felt...good" **Natsu said now looking somewhere else.

**"h-huuh? " ,** Lucy said and gaped at Natsu.

**"...Well...it did feel good...for some reason..."** Look around the room expect at Lucy.

**" w-want me t-to *swallow* d-do i-it a-agian? " ,** Lucy mumble and knew he could hear her.

**"if..you want."** Natsu said still looking around.

**"y-yeah s-sure .. If you w-want i-it t-too .. "**, Lucy whispered.

**"...I..do"** Natsu said now looking at Lucy.

Lucy started to temble inside and walked to Natsu , before she sat herself on the bed and took a deep breath before she let her hand tutch his chest agian like before.

**"feels...nice.."** Natsu said smiling.

**"m-more?",** Lucy asked with a little tembling vibrate in her voice.

**"o-oh .. sure .."** Natsu said looking at lucy.

**"a-alri-ight.. " **, Lucy said and let her hand stroke Natsus hard exposed chest one more time.

**"Feels really good" **Natsu let out a little moan without knowing.

Lucy swallowed and feeled her hand temble like she did inside.

**"What's wrong Lucy your hand is trembling, if you dont want to do it's fine" **Natsu said giving her a warm smile.

**"n-no .. i-it's j-just f-fe-eels w-warm.. " , **Lucy said and looked into Natsus eyes.

Natsu looking back into her and without knowing, started to move in slowly.

Lucy let her hand still be left on his warm chest and closed her eyes slowly while she started to move with out knowing, forward.

they both slowly moved forward until both of their lips tutched.

Lucy feeled who her belly tingled inside and what a feeling she get when her lips meeted his. _It was like a fire , burning with desire. _

Natsu let his arms warp around Lucy's waist and placed her on his lap.

Lucy frozed just a second before she relax and lay her both arms around his neck.

_She feeled the desire to come closer to him .. be one with him._

Natsu pulled Lucy towards letting theirs bodies tough.

Lucy gasped low and kissed him soft while the tingled feeling inside her belly , got worst but not by pain .. no no .. by a wierd feeling she never felt before.

Natsu having a weird feeling in his stomach and not because of all the food he eat..

_oh no .. more like he wanted Lucy...to be one with her and her to be his...forever.. he didn't know what it meant but didn't care right know._

Natsu started to lick Lucy's bottom lip begging for her to enter.

Lucy gasped agian and seperated her lips and pulled her closer to his body , like she wanted to be a part of him.

Natsu taked the chance to slid his tongue inside her and exploring every inch of her mouth.

Lucy moaned low and let her hands feel his naked chest , while she started to dress him off his vest , and the scarf .

She knew that scarf was treasureful for him and special too, so she lay it carefully beside her and let her hands feel his hard chest that have signs after hard work out evenings and a lot of gym meetings too.

Natsu started to pull Lucy's zipper down slowly, exposing her breast little by little and letting one hand slid under and feel her bare skin.

Lucy shivered of pleasure while her tongue played with his and her hands started to move down on their own.

Natsu moaned low in her mouth.

Lucy pulled away to get some air , and smiled before she let her tongue lick his neck.

Natsu moan low and started to pulling her zipper all the way down, to exposing her breast.

Lucy gasped at the cold wind she feeled agianst her breast and her hand travle down to Natsus abs instead , while her other one , let it in his pink spiky but softed hair.

Natsu moaned low.

He gently placed both of his head on her breast and gave them both a gentle squeeze.

_**"soft .."**_ Natsu whispered.

Lucy gasped and bended her neck backwards in a reflex , while she stroked Natsus abs.

Natsu gave them another squeeze but a little harder this time. **"really soft .."** Natsu said now moving to Lucy neck and nibbling on it.

Lucy gasped and bend her neck more backwards while her lips bended into a little soft smile and she let her both hands travle more down to his crotch.

Natsu gave Lucy's huge breast another squeeze before rubbing both her nipples.

While doing that he bit Lucy neck leaving a bright red mark.

Lucy feeled how her belly tingled like before , and shudder of pure pleasure when Natsus lips meet her necks skin.

She moaned in a low voice and gasped like she needed more air.

_" What was this feeling? " _, thought Lucy but didn't care so much more about that question in her head, instead she started to stroke Natsus crotch and she smiled when she heard him dragon moan low and it send small pleasure shiver in to her spine.

Natsu filling Lucy touch his crotch made him smile a small smile _"What is this feeling?" _Natsu thought but he pushed it aside.

_Because now he want to be with Lucy and do what they where doing._

After pushing the thoughts aside he gave move his head down to meet her breast and started to suck on the right nipple.

_" She tastes good too .. "_ Natsu thought.

Lucy gasped and stroked Natsus crotch more , while she couldn't help to smile a bigger smile and bended her neck backwards agian with a small **" o-oh .. "**

Natsu could feel his crotch getting hard and had a weird feeling like he want to be inside of Lucy but he didn't know what that meant.

_"What does it mean?" _Natsu thought.

_"Forget it i'll figure it out later"_ Natsu finally decided.

Natsu now giving Lucy right nipple a bite and pulling back a bit with the nipple still in his mouth and squeezing the left breast hard.

Lucy gasped agian and feel how hot she was getting inside.. , and even how her womb pulled together of pleasure.

_" Why does I feel this? Why does it feels so good?" _, Lucy thought and gasped agian when she feel Natsus mouth sucked hard on her one nipples and pulled away a bit, still with it in his mouth. **" a-aah .. " ,** Lucy moaned.

Natsu laying down so Lucy on the bottom and He's on top. **"Lucy...I want you .." **is all what Natsu said before sucking on her left breast_._

_"Why did I say that ..? - " _Natsu thought_.."- but it felt right when i said it.. "_

Natsu started to rub his crotch agianst Lucy womb fast.

Lucy gasped and feel her stomach pulled itself together of pleasure when he said those words. _**" Natsu ... *swallow* t-take me t-then .. "**_ , Lucy whisper and smiled , and she got supriced by her words, but it felt right, and she meaned it really too.

Natsu pull back and smiled and proceed to pull Lucys skirt and panties down and pulled his sweatpants and boxers down as well.

Lucy smiled agian and feel her heart pound hard in her chest and she felt that this was right. _She wanted this. _

Natsu positioning his crotch to her women hood **"You ready?"** Natsu asked hovering over Lucy with his eyes lock in hers.

Lucy smiled agian and nodded.

_She was really ready._

And when Natsu slid into her , she felt she was in the heaven.

* * *

Like It?  
Review then.

Credit to my boyfriend like before :) Monkey-D-Luffy31, you are so sweet (: Love u .

TheFireKey.


	3. What is a Virgin?

**We Got Bored.**

**Well .. Me and Monkey-D-Luffy31 , got bored and we started to write together a NaLu story.**

**Well .. hope you will like it.**

**I am playing Lucy , Happy and Mirajane , even Juvia and sometimes Gray.**

**Monkey-D-Luffy31 plays Natsu, Gray and Happy sometimes .**

**The rest we play both sometimes.**

**Everything belongs to us two , besides The Fairy Tail's Characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**- CHAPTER 3 - **

**"F-feels g-good" **Natsu said sliding into her slowly.

Lucy gasped and grabbed the bed sheet under her with her both hands and squeezed them tight. _**" y-yeah .. " **_, Lucy whispered and smiled at him.

Natsu then stopped...**"There's... something blocking the way" **Natsu said looking at Lucy.

Lucy looked back at Natsu. **" H-huh? "**

**"...It's blocking the way...It's inside u..."**Natsu still looking at lucy.

**" Well .. Natsu ... I am ... a .. v-virgin .. "** , Lucy said and hided her face with her hands of embarrasment.

**"A...virgin? What's that?" **Natsu asked.

**"Well.. it is someone .. that have not .. have s-s-sex b-before.. "** , Lucy said behind her hands.

Natsu grabbing Lucy's hand removing them from her face** "Well your not the only one then" **Natsu said smiling.

Lucy was red in her face but she smiled back to Natsu and swallowed hard. _**" T-then .. P-push h-harder .. " **_, Lucy whispered and feel her cheeks heating like a new born fire.

**"Sure" **Natsu said and captured her lips and pushed in hard.

Lucy gasped, kissed Natsu back and feel the pain he caused inside her, before it was removed and she started to feel some pleasure.

Natsu gabbing her hips slowly pulled out and put it back in slowly.

Lucy gasped agian and let out a small moan from her mouth and she wanted more. She wanted him to take her to high levels and over and over agian.

Natsu again took his crotch out slowly and put it back in slowly **"L-lucy y-you a-are t-tight" **Natsu said moaning.

Lucy moaned agian and she couldn't help it. _It felt so good !__** " Na-atsu .. f-faster .. " **_, Lucy whispered.

Natsu did as he was told and took it out faster and put it back in just as fast.

Lucy gasped and feel her walls tighted around his hard cock, who was pulsed like her heart inside her chest.** " s-so g-good .. "**

Natsu took his cock out and and pound it back in fast.

**"Y-yeah" **Natsu said leaning down to kiss her lips _**"You taste good and feels good too"**_ Natsu whispered against her lips.

Lucy blushed and kissed Natsu back.

She feel who good it felt everytime he pounded in to her in that loved speed.

_**" Natsu .. you feels so good .. and I love your smell of musk and wood, and the third where the smell of fire.. "**_ , Lucy whispered back.

**"thanks, and i love the smell u where too, the different smells everyday, but my favorite is the strawberry"** Natsu whispered back before kiss with his tongue.

Natsu slid his hard cock out fast and pound it in hard and faster.

Lucy moaned in Natsu mouth and kissed back with her tongue and started a battle with his. **"t-thank y-you .. "** , Lucy mumbled agianst Natsus lips.

Natsu smiled against her lips. Taking his cock out and pounding it in harder and more faster.

Lucy moaned louder this time and she grabbed Natsus both shoulders to get even more closed to him.

Natsu moving more down so his chest and Lucy's breast where being pressed together.

Lucy could feel his cock throbbing inside her and she knew he was about to come.

But Natsu on the other hand.. , had no clue what why his cock was throbbing.

Taking it out fast and pounding his cock back inside her super hard ans fast made him moan loud inside her mouth.

The feeling of her wall tightening around his cock sent pleasure up his spin.

_"So tight"_Natsu thought.

Lucy feel her walls tightening around Natsus cock and she felt like she needed to let go of something inside of her.

The feeling in her stomach started to get itself together and she couldn't even think or see clear like before.

She feel her head started to spinn and she smiled and felt drunk like never before, but not of boze , no .. of something else she couldn't put her finger on.

**" It feels s-so g-good ! " **, Lucy said and smiled at Natsu who was over her ,pounding in while sweat pressed forward on his forehead and he looked like he couldn't hold on much longer.

Lucy lay her legs around Natsus waist and hugged his waist tight while the version of Natsu got dizzy and unclear even more and she let the feeling inside her stomach to flow.

Natsu feeling his cock throb and not knowing what it meant, but he did feel like something was going to come out of it and he didnt know what.. ,he want to pull out because he thought it might be something bad but he didn't.. , something told him too keep his cock inside and let it flow inside her.

So he taked his cock out one last time and pound it back inside Lucy with all his might and felt something flow out of his cock and it felt good and without knowing he moan Lucy's name loud.

**"Luuucyyyy~". **Natsu said capturing her lips once again.

Lucy groaned of pleasure when she feel some hot liquid come inside of her and filled her up.

Lucy even felt how the feeling in her stomach disappeared and she felt something warm and fast flow out from her and she didn't even have time to think about it before she screamed Natsus name out loud and feel backwards agianst the beds messy sheets and she breated heavily like never before.

Lucy felt how Natsu capture her lips there after and she smiled and whispered his name agianst them before she kissed him with her arms around his neck.

Natsu pulled back a bit to whisper _"You're mine and mine alone .. "_ and captured her lips once again.

Lucy shudder of his words and she smiled back and whispered. _" I think I love you Natsu."_

**"I think I do to"** Natsu said grinning.

Lucy smiled and capture his lips once agian.

Natsu kissed back and took his cock out and rolled over so now he was on the bottom and Lucy on top.

Lucy giggled and snuggled closer to him, she didn't want to let go yet.

She wanted to be closer , more closer to him.

But what they didn't know was .. that everything was on a tape and they was watched all the time.

Natsu held Lucy close not wanted to let her go..ever agian.

**"You are mine forever.."** Natsu whispered agian but instead in Lucy's ear.

Lucy shivered of Natsus words and she got tears in her eyes, but she hold them back and smiled to him. _" And you are mine .. "_ , she whispered back and gave his lips a soft peek kiss.

Natsu grinned.

**" All there left to do..is explain this to the guild .. "** , natsu said.

**"Yeah..", **Lucy said and smiled.

**"But they will accepted it...and Mira.."** Natsu shivered when he said Mirajane's name.

**"Yeah.. she will go crazy .. think it's already wedding on the way too .. ,** Lucy said and signed.

**"Yep...but i dont mind..the sooner we get married i'll tell..wat's his name to put this on that magazine"** Natsu said "and everyone will know ur mine and they wont even dare to touch u" Natsu said smiling.

**"That guy who always screams " cooooool" all the time? " **, Lucy said and grimaced on a picture in her head of that guy.

**"Yeah him...always say i destroy stuff.., it's just lies.." **Natsu said looking at lucy.

**" Oh .. yeah and me he didn't see .. he just wanted to see that damn stripper.. " **, Lucy growled.

**"Dont worry i'll get you on that magazine as the Salamanders mate!" **natsu said with happyness in his eye's

Lucy smiled back and hit Natsu on his bare chest playful with one of her hands and giggle. **" yeah , that will shut him up .. or not.. " **

**" If he doesn't I'll make him."** Natsu said.

**"Oh but then he will just scream " Cooooool " agian and take pictures of you .. " **, Lucy said and rolled her eyes.

**"Wrong pictures of us...he even asked me if i had a girlfriend he would want to take picture of us together" **Natsu said grabbing one of her breast.

Lucy gasped and swallowed. **" Y-yeah .. b-but I w-won't l-let h-himaaah ! " **

**"Why not Lucy?"** Natsu asked rubbing Lucy's right breast nipple.

**"B-because h-he w-will d-dance a-around a-and s-scream cooooool , s-so I w-will g-get a-angry on t-that p-photooooh! "**

**"Just deal with it...for like 3 weeks? But what's important is that everyone will know your mine and mine alone."** Natsu said grinning and moving her right breast up so he can lick it.

Lucy gasped agian and smiled. **" f-fine .. I w-will .. "** , said Lucy and moaned low.

**" Good and he will be also be talking our wedding pictures too" **biting her breast.

**"y-ye-aaaah! ",** Lucy moaned.

Natsu moving his hand down to Lucy's vagina and stoking it **"you are wet Lucy" **Natsu said.

Lucy gaped and shivered. **" b-beca-ause y-you t-tease m-me .. "**

Natsu smiled **"round 2?" , **Natsu asked and put two fingers in and started to strok her insides teaseful.

Lucy gasped and moaned low. **"gnnn-nnn"**

**"I'll take that as a yes" **Natsu said taking out his fingers and picking her up and positioning her on-top of his hard cock.

Lucy gasped and moaned while Natsus cock filled her tight pussy the whole way inside.

**"F-feels a-awesome"** Pick her back and slamming her back down on to his cock.

Lucy moaned agian. **" a-aa-ah ! " "gnn-nn !"**

**"Lu-lucy y-you a-are r-really t-tight" **Natsu said taking his cock out and slamming it back inside her.

Lucy gasped and moaned agian. **" I .. I k-kno-ow N-Na-ats-su " **, Lucy said and felt that tingling feeling agian inside her stomach.

_" Is this feeling .. love? Desire?", _Lucy thought and couldn't help but smile a little while she felt Natsus strong hands push down her agian over his hard cock, agian and agian.

Natsu took one hand and brought Lucy's face close to his so he can capture her lips.

Once there lips where locked to together he placed his hand back on her hips and lifted her up and slammed her back onto his hard cock.

Natsu felt his cock throbbing and he knew that he was about to come and he also felt Lucy's walls tighten around his cock.

Lucy gasped when she felt Natsus hard cock inside of her throbbing and she knew that feeling from before.

Lucy smiled and was not supriced over that her walls has tighten around his hard throbbing cock either .

She just loved the feeling when she slide up and down on it.

It teased her pussy really much and also give her pleasure so she couldn't almost not see clear.

She knew she was going to come soon but she waited in Natsus sperm before she let go.

_She wanted to come with him. Not before or after.. just together.._

Natsu felt his cock tembling like Lucys pussy and he pumped in with all his power who was left inside of him and come and dragon groaned Lucys name so out loud.

Lucy gasped when she felt Natsus warm sperm fill her inside so she let even her orgasm come and she moaned Natsus name and fell forward to Natsus chest. She breathed heavily and couldn't help but smile at her pounding heart who was pounding in pace with Natsus.

Natsu smiled back and took his cock out of her pussy and let her rest on top of him. **"T-that...*huff*...w-was...*huff*...awesome**" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled agian and nodded. **" y-yeah .. *pant* " **

**"Now let's sleep...like this *smile* I like this position" **Natsu said to Lucy pecking her lips.

**"yeah..", **Lucy answered and closed her eyes before she snuggle her naked body closer to Natsus and dozed off.

* * *

**- END OF CHAPTER 3 -**

* * *

** Well.. Like it so far?**

**Review then.**

**Hehe.**

**Credit to Monkey-D-Luffy31 my boyfriend agian for helping me with this story (:**

**Well.. wanna join? PM me or him then and we will see if we need more people :)**

**This is just something we writed together because we got so damn bored x)**

**Peace Out!**

**TheFireKey.**


	4. Awkward Morning

**We Got Bored.**  
**Well .. Me and Monkey-D-Luffy31 , got bored and we started to write together a NaLu story.**  
**Well .. hope you will like it.**  
**I am playing Lucy , Happy and Mirajane , even Juvia and sometimes Gray.**  
**MDL-31 plays , Gray , Natsu and Happy sometimes .**  
**Everything belongs to us two , besides The Fairy Tail's Characters.**

**NoteNote: Finally we got the time to write this one :D **

**Note: Natsu will be a little OC because MDL hehe wanted it ^^**

**Chapter 4 - Awkward Morning**

* * *

Lucy slowly woked up and saw her naked and was lying on a naked natsu, and she got panic and kick him out of the bed.

Natsu feeling the pain of the hard wood floor and the pain in his stomach decided to wake up **"Zzz...zzZZ"** ..**...l-lucy...**" Natsu said opening his eye's.

**"Why did u kick me out of bed?"** Natsu asked lucy with a confused look.

Lucy blushed and cover herself with the covers in the messy bed.** " WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PERVERT?! "**

Natsu got up and started to dust himself off.

**"Nothing, u and me just had..wat did u call it again?"**

Natsu was thinking hard really hard...a bit to hard that his brain might pop out of his head soon

**"..sex...yeah thats it, we had sex!**" natsu said looked at lucy, naked.

Lucy gaped at him before more redness filled her face and she shaked her mentally to not get up from the bed and kick Natsus smirk of his face.

**" YOU ARE LYING! YOU HENTAI! "** , screamed Lucy and throw a big pillow on Natsu. **" COVER YOURSELF FOR GODSAKE! "**

natsu grab the pillow and put it to a side** "I am not lying"** natsu has nevered lied to anyone before, so why start now?

**"We did...Just look at your...wat was is called? ****womenhood?**

**yeah look at ur womenhood lucy. you an me both did 'it'...just try to think back"** Natsu said with a smile on his face.

Lucy stared at him and his words sink into her head and translated in all kind of ways what he really meaned or if he just teased her like always. But every answer in her head was that he was not lying, he was telling the truth, and when she slowly swallowed a big lump in her throat a flashback from yesterday passed her eyes and she gasped in suprice. She never thought she could be that wild.

and she never thought that even Natsu was that kind of wild either.

**"So? do u remember?"** Natsu asked lucy with a curious look.

Lucy gasped agian and backed backwards in the bed until she hit the bed front with her back. The coldness from the mental got her to shiver and her womb pulsed fast and deep inside.

_Yes she did remember .. but why? Why had it happend? Why hadn't she or even Natsu stopped it? _

Many questions circulated in her head and got her to get dizzy. She never notice how she fell at the side and fall off the bed.

**"Lucy? " **, Natsu asked walking to Lucy at the side of the bed and bending down.

**"It was nice ,wasn't ? "**Natsu said and gived Lucy his famous Grin.

Lucy groaned and grabbed a pillow to throw at Natsu.

_"you damn pervert .. ", _she mumbled and throw the pillow on Natsus grinned face.

natsu gave a little pout **"What pervert? you liked it."** Natsu said with a evil smile on his face.

Lucy grimaced and glared at him.** " Take that smile of yours back! "**

**"Nope honey~"** Natsu said with a sexy voice.

**"Can you give your future-husband a good morning kiss?"** Natsu said with still a evil smile on his face.

Lucy glared more but signed before a evil smirk got born on her lips.

**" Oh you want a kiss ey? "**

**"yes honey, Natsu wants a kiss on the lips",** Natsu said without even thinking of the evil smile on lucy's face.

Lucy smirked more evil and then waved her finger at natsu.** " hmm well come closer then honey ..~"**

Natsu moved his face closer to lucy and giving her a wram smile.

Lucy smirked more evil then before and leaned in for the kiss so she was just some millimeters from his lips.

**" Well then? Shall we start? "** , Lucy said and did on purpose blow her morning breath on him.

**"sure babe", **And that is when the awful sent hit him 10 times harder then the average human nose making him pass out.

Lucy smirked and got up before she walked over the out knocked naked Natsu and into the bathroom who was across the hall outside the hotel room. But before she walked out of the room, she grabbed nearest hotel bathrobe and put it on her.

Natsu lay on the floor knocked out cold. His face turning different colours.

Lucy locked the bathrooms door after her , just in case if some other hotel guest wanted to use it also.

Natsu finally turning to his normal colour **"L-ucy? w-wat w-was t-that, a-awful s-spell?...l-lucy?"** Natsu said looking around.

Lucy was still in the hotel bathroom and took a long hot shower to get rid of the sweatness she had after sleeping with a hot man.

Don't get me wrong when I mean hot.. He was after all a fire dragon slayer magic user and fire is hot.

**"...shower~"** Natsu said has he could smell starwberry coming from the bathroom, so he did what any man would do, try to take a shower with his girlfriend after a awesome night in bed with a beautiful girl.

Natsu finally making his mind got up and put on a towel around his waist.

**"Lucy~"** Natsu said with a sexy voice walking to the bathroom.

Lucy continue her shower and didn't heard Natsus call on her name , because the water drowned all kind of sounds expect her breathing and the sounds of splashing water. She started to grab the shampoo bottle and lather it into her hair so it got all white and blubbley.

Natsu knowing lucy to well, and knew she locked the door, most of the time.

As he grabed the handle and tired to turn it.

**"Locked..."** Natsu said...**"No matter"** as he made a flame key that won't melt the handle.

**"thanks Maco for teaching me this as a kid"** Natsu said letting out a chuckle.

He put the flame key in and open the door as quiet as he could.

He steped in, closed the door and locked it agian and he did it as quiet has he could so Lucy won't hear him.

Natsu gave a little smirk hearing that lucy didn't notice him walk in. He took of the towel and put it to a side.

_"I still want my morning kiss~" _natsu said in a whisper.

Moving the shower curtain and stepping into the turn and look at Lucy who was washing her hair, he thought.

Natsu began to see light around her like he just found a angel.

Showing off a warm smile on his lips, he began to walk to lucy and wrap his arms around her sexy waist

**"Hey beautiful~"** natsu said so Lucy could hear him and know it is him, so he wouldn't get hit again.

Lucy frozed first when she felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist and her brain screamed at ones it was a pervert guest! She let her hands got into hard fist and was going to hit the man in the face when she felt a famillar scent and heard a voice she really know who it belonged.

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Her Boyfriend and lover ..

_" Oi oi .. wait a little?! Did I just THOUGHT about NATSU DRAGNEEL being my lover?! And worst of the all , MY BOYFRIEND!?"_

Sure they had sleep with eachother but still .. she just couldn't stop feeling the jerking in her clenched fist to punch his face for scaring her body and her like this. She smirked while she lean in under the water hose with closed eyes, to get rid of the shampoo in her hair.

She stand there like it felt forever before she felt something hard agianst her butt.

_"Damn pervert .._ "she thought and snorted in the water.

She smirked and hit him without looking and felt it hit exacly the target where she wanted to hit.

**"L-lucy!"** Natsu said grabbing his face** "that hurt!"** natsu said after with a pout. _Man she is a hard one to be with...But i still love_ her...anyway..,Natsu thought in his head.

Natsu tighten his arms around Lucys waist **"Lucy that was mean of you.. "** Natsu said kissing her neck **"and i still want that morning kiss babe~"** natsu said with a sexy voice and smirk.

Lucy snorted agian and gasped when she felt Natsus tongue stroke on her neck and she felt her legs started to turn to Jello. _Why did he had such a power on her?_

_How could he be ones stupid then such a amazing lover , even if it was his first time?_

Her womenhood pounded and didn't listen to her brain that scream; **Stop pound! SSTOP POUND! **

But it was like her body parts lived their own life and ignored her brain and orders.

**"You won't get a kiss from me Natsu, so let me go so I can shower. "**

**"Oh and why not Lucy~"** Natsu said biting her neck leaving a bite mark.** "Is it wrong to give your boyfriend a kiss?"**

Lucy gasped when she felt his teeth sink into her necks sensetive skin and she couldn't help but moan but cursed herself for being so weak infront of her teammate. And his next words hit her like a b-slap in the face.

_B-BOYF-FRIEND?! _Lucys brain screamed and she felt her heart beat faster of that thought.

_They couldn't .. _They was afterall close to eachother and bestfriends.

Besides.. he still had Lisanna who was running after him and wanted him to look at her like he did before, when they was younger.

And they had Happy. And she was not in that part of that "family" .

Lisanna hated her for taking Natsu and Happy away from her, and she didn't want Lisanna to death hate her even more then before, so her words that was like ice comes out of her mouth. **" You are not my boyfriend Natsu. And you will never be . This was just a one night stand, nothing else. "**

**"if only I knew what 'one night stand' means**" natsu said, seeing if he is stupid after all.

**"And you said you loved me Lucy, or was that a lie? You know very well I hate liars, Lucy"** natsu said when he heard that he wasn't Lucy's boyfriend which made him a bit mad and that lucy lied about her saying she loved him.

Lucy swallowed inside and she hated to lie infront of Natsu, she hated it so much but she knew this was the best for both of them.

She turned around , her blonde hair was darkblonde of the water and her chocolate brown coloured eyes look up on Natsus onyx black ones.

**" I don't love you, I never will do. You are my team mate, nothing more . So stop stand here like a foul and leave me alone !**

**We ****have a job to do and That is why we are here !**

**So stop dream and pretend Natsu, because I don't want to be with your little " Family " game you are playing right now! "**

Lucys brain screamed no , but her tongue wouldn't even listen on the brains command , it just moved and spit out all those words she knew would hurt him so much.

Natsu stood there a bit shocked for what he just heard** "A lie..."** was all natsu said before he left the shower mad, leaving lucy there by herself.

Lucy felt something drip down her cheeks and she in reflex put her right hand at one of them and touched it. She looked down on it and saw something watery in it. She thought it was the water from the shower hose, but when she hold it out from the shower and looked down in it agian, she saw a new drop fall down in it and knew it was tears.

Natsu Went back to...to the hotel room that He and his...he and lucy were staying in, he put on his clothes and left the hotel to complete the mission on his own, he needed something to take his anger out on.

Lucy quit her shower without even massage in the body oil of Lemon and Mint. She locked up the bathrooms door and took a deep breath before she open the door to their hotel room. She felt her heart was slowly beathing but still every beat hurted like thousen needles inside her. She walked so straight she could to the big bedroom and sat down on the big now dressed double bed. She felt more

tears treated to fall down and she looked up in the roof to push them back behind her eyes agian.

_It hurted . IT burned . _

_And she wanted everything to be undone._

but she never know that right where she was , she was recorded by someone .

Someone who had placed that video camera inside that hotel room on purpose, because everything was planted by "him".

Some rooms away from Lucys and Natsus hotel room sat _"him"_ and looked on the record while he mastrubated himself.

**"God what a body she has.. mmm .. She will be mine , watch out flame boy .. "** he smirked and slam down the laptops screen hard and stroked his now hard crotch. _" I should maybe try now when he is away.. hehe.. "_

* * *

**-Somewhere in the Dragwille -**

* * *

Natsu walked to the old lady's house mad and angry.

_Why would lucy do that? she said she loved him, or was it just a lie..._

But there was something in her eye's.

_like someone is in the way from them from being together._

_Who was stoping them from being together?_ Natsu wondered as he walk through Dragwille.

**"What, or who is getting in their way.. - ?** Natsu said - **hmmm...who?** "as he hit a door** "..ow...I'm here"** Natsu said looking at the house where the women gave them the mission.** "better knock"**

_...knock? this isnt me at all! i never knock?!_ as he knocked on the door.

Miss Grount open the door and squrted her eyes to see who it was. **" yes? "**

**"It's me Natsu, I'm here for more info on the guy."** Natsu said looking at the short lady, with white hair with glasses.

Miss Grount nodded and a smile was born in her old wrinkled face.

She stepped aside while one of her socks fall down from her leg and hit the floor.

**" Welcome inside Natsu. "**, she said with her croky old fashion voice.

**"thank you"**

_Now something is really wrong, he never says thanks that much...or does he?_

Natsu stepped into her house.** "So wat can you tell me about this guy?"**natsu asked the old lady.

Miss Grount signed and did a gest to Natsu to sit down in one of her old couches while she bought her teacup with her.

natsu sat down **"well what can you tell me?"**

Miss Grount sat down aswell in one of the couches and let her dark blue eyes rest on Natsu.

**" Ah well it maybe is a shock and so but he is my son . "**

natsu looked at her a bit confused **"And why is your son doing this?"** Natsu asked her confused.

Miss Grount signed and started to tell him.

* * *

_He walked down the hall and hear her crying at the other side of the wall. His cock throbbed hard of pleasure. He loved to see girls crying and hurted. He got so turned on._

Lucy brough her hands to her face and let the tears falls when she notice she was alone.

_He smirked and open the hotel room with a soundless click and walking inside without a sound._

_His lips was dry and he licked them while I sneaked closer to his catch._

_When he was outside that room and leaning agianst the wall just some centimeters from the rooms door he felt his pleasure got stronger._

_He grabbed the handle and used his soundless pistol and shot a sounddrowned bullet at the lights and it got dark everywhere in the hotel_

_He smirked more and walked into the room and grabbed her from behind before he took his knife and swing it in a bow to cut her._

* * *

- Natsu -

* * *

**"So he a mad man?"** Natsu asked her.

**" It was after girls started to bully him. He wanted to get revenge on all girls .**

**So he started to steal real money licked things that got the girls to like him.**

**And when he then took them to a room in the forest, he fucked them scenseless , but right after that... "**

Miss Grount took a deep breath and looked down in her cup.** " He killed them . With a knife and slashed their bodies so it couldn't be much left of it.**

**He marked them with his big knife and write in WHORE in their bodies .. "**

Miss Grount shaked and the teacup she was holding shaked as well and was almost on the way to wip over the corner and land in her lap.

**"I see, and you want me to stop him?...where do you think he is right now?"** Natsu asked her.

Miss Grount and nodded while she still shaked.** " I thought you was two from that guild on this mission? Where is your partner? "**, she asked.

**"She's back in the hotel...**" natsu said trying to forget what happened this morning.

Miss Grount saw something that looked like pain in this boys eyes and she understand something bad had happend between him and his partner. But when Natsus words sink into her head she drop the tea cup so it falls to the floor and smashed into thousen pieces while the tea in it flowed out and got sucked up a little by the carpet beside.

Natsu looked at the her **"whats wrong?**" he asked confused of her action.

Miss Grount shaked and got up from her place before she grabbed Natsu real hard in his scarf and shaked him while her eyes got darker then black and her voice was like ice.

**" You can't leave her alone! You can't! She is in danger! REAL danger! YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE HER ! DO YOU HEAR ME!? SHE IS IN DANGER ! "**

**"Let go of me!"** natsu said has he pushed her back a bit **"Whats wrong with you hag?!"** Natsu asked has he fixed his scarf.

Miss Grount shaked agian and fall back onto the couch. Her eyes was on the table and she looked like she was deep into something.

**" She is in danger . Real danger . He . He will .. - "** , but she didn't got the chance to finish her scense.

**" You mean .."** natsu said as he understood everthing.** "She is strong, she can take care of herself, she is part of Fairy Tail after all"** natsu told her.

Miss Grount shaked her head agian and meet his eyes.

Her eyes was like herself , death and no light in at all. She stared at him and the room start to get colder.

**"She is in danger , listen to me. He will take revenge on her. He . He will kill her . "**

**"But i dont even know where he-"** Natsu stopped for a few mins...**" THE HOTEL!"** natsu shouted, getting up fast and running out the door to the hotel.

_"I HAVE TO SEE IF SHE'S ALRIGHT!"_ is all that went through his head as he ignored the old ladys call.

Miss Grount looked after Natsu and mumbled low for herself._ " I hope he make it .. "_

* * *

**- END OF CHAPTER 4 -**

* * *

**Hehe finally a new update ey?**

**hehe, well I just want to say this. If you want to blaim some of us two, blaim my Boyfriend *giggle***

**No . Forget that. Hahaha!**

_Well, will Lucy Die? hmm.. Or will Natsu make it?_

**Ah I know it was a kind of heartbreaking there ,**

**but hey I got that feeling that Lisanna is jealous on Lucy for being so close to natsu, do you agreed?**

_Well. Thanks to my BoyFriend like always for the sweetness and the support and even the help to writing this :)_

**Your Kitten love ya *hug***

**Review and tell us what you think !**

**We really wanna know! :D**

**/ Kitten(TheFireKey) and Dragon.(MDL)**


	5. Two heart in pain

**Yep a new chapter , hehe!**

**Well my bf is still helping me.. yep!**

_No one can play Natsu better then him, agreed? _**  
**

**Lucy: I just want to tell everyone , TheFireKey don't own us, great ey? **

**Natsu: She just LOVE to destroy our life .. **

**TFK - The hell?! You make me sound like a moment killer .. *pout* Go and make out !**

**Natsu: Make out? Uh is that some kind of food? *grin***

**Lucy: *facepalm* **

**TFK - Hehe, let's start this story now .. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Two heart in pain ..**

* * *

Natsu run has fast has he could. It was like a race against time. He could only think of the dirty things that the man would do to his team mate.

_"I got to hurry!" _Natsu tought has he made a sharp left towards the hotel_._

_"Be safe Lucy!"_ Natsu could only think of Lucy right now and nothing else.

At the same time Lucy was tied to the bed with _"him"_ over her ready to cut her face. She was afraid.

_Who the hell was he?! And what did he wanted her?!_

She shaked inside like a leaf in a icecold wind and was on the line to cry. But she had to calm down.

She couldn't show her weakness infront of this man _.._

_No he had no right of making her feel like this .. What he did was wrong! Real wrong ._

She closed her eyes and waited for the cut , while tears fell down her cheeks and betrayed her.

_"Natsu.. please save me .. " _was the only words she thought.

As Natsu ran to there hotel and burst open the door only to find it empty but a messy bed showing that someone had been here and seeing how something where on the ground it looked like there was a fight, but what hit Natsu was a new smell, a smell that he never smelled before.

It smelled like death, blood, darkness and evil. Natsu ran out the room following the sent up the stairs and to another room.

_"I'll save you Lucy! Just hold on!" _Natsu though has he ran down the hall folloing the scent.

_"There!"_ Natsu thought and his fist started to burst with flames.

Natsu punched the door hard sending it into piece while on fire and disappearing into ashes.

**"LUCY!"** Natsu shouted.

The knife blades egg was resting agianst her light toned cream coloured skin and maked a soft track of it in her skin.

He had cut her left hip, and maked it bleed slowly down her leg like a cola sause just it was red and smelled like shit.

The Metallica smell meet her nose and she grimaced of disgust.

He had hit her over her cheeks and cut some hair from her sides. She felt disgusted by_ "him" ._

_why did he did this kind of shit? What had she ever done to him? She didn't even knew this guy .. _

She struggled to get free and could feel his crotch hard like a stone pressing agianst her womb.

She wanted to throw up, rip out everything from this man so he would never touch her even more.

Claw him hard and make him scream, kick him so hard in the crotch so he falls down on the side of the bed and she reach her keys to get help from cancer.

But her keys was left in their hotelroom .. and now she was tied to another bed and bloody.

She screamed loud when she felt the knife blade dig into her skin and make a big trace.

Natsu hearing a loud scream ran towards a bedroom door.

He notice it was closed and guessed it was locked has well, so with his fist still a flamed he burned down the door and jumped into the room.

**"YOU FUCKER!" **Natsu shouted. **"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" **Natsu said to the guy with adding posion to every word.

_"He"_ turned around with a evil smirk on his face and his words was like the death, icecold and lifeless.

**"Every women is whores .. no one loves us men ..**

**they just user their body to get what the want .. cock and a laid ,**

**that is everything they want .. the money aswell .. "**

Lucy was bleeding pretty badly down her left hip and was also new stabbed over her right arm.

It was a pretty deep wound.

The room started to smell of her blood and maked even her own stomach to turn around of disgust.

Tears streamed down her cheeks when she saw her teammate standing there ready to save her.

But the tears was more for the pain she felt inside her and the wounds she got from this man.

The smelling the blood hit Natsu making him more angry.

What Lucy did this morning did hurt him, but that doesn't matter right now, right now all he cared about was saving her from _'him'._

_**" YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"**_ Natsu said has his whole body was flamed with rage and anger for what had happened to his teammate.

Lucy shaked of fear and never thought she had seen Natsu like this.

His body was like the flames grown out from his skin and grown bigger and bigger .

She shaked more and felt _"him"_ jump of her , after he stabbed her hard in the chest and disappeared like a flash of screamed loud of the pain and stared on Natsu with wide eyes and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks while she saw in the corner of her eyes the blood who sucked up by her bathrobe poured out from her like a fountain in slow pace.

Natsu running to Lucy's side and taking of his shirt and putting on the would on her chest and ripping of a piece of his shirt and warping around lucy right arm where the stab mark is.

**"It'll be alright Lucy. hang in there." **Natsu said to Lucy trying to calm her down.

Natsu burned of the ropes and picked her up and run out the room trying to find the nearest hospital to take Lucy too.

**"I'm here and staying to protect you Lucy."** Natsu said giving her a small smile.

_"I'll rip his eye's out the next time i see him!"_ Natsu though in his head.

Lucy felt the smell of blood hit her more and she started to get dizzy in the head .

She felt her eyelids got heavier then before and before she know it , she had fainted in Natsus arms.

Natsu started to run faster to the hospital. Seeing it in sight and knowing that lucy's life is on the line he used his fire to boost his speed.

Now in the hospital with a fanited Lucy in his arms.

**"DOCTOR!"** Natsu shouted has a doctor came running to him and seeing a almost dead Lucy in his arms with blood on her.

He lead them to the emergncy room.

**"This way.."** The doc told natsu**.**

**"Save her please! "** Is all that natsu told the doc has he followed him to the room.

Now inside the room Natsu layed lucy down on the bed and was asked to leave, as much has he didn't want to, he had no choice but to listen.

Natsu walked out of the room and sat in the waiting room.

_"Please be alright Lucy..."_ natsu said in a low whisper.

* * *

**- To be continue ...**

* * *

**Oh my .. will Lucy die now?**

**Hmm .. I wonder .. Oh that dude, oh I want to kill him !**

**Sorry for a late update! Gommensai!**

**My bf still helps me but I am the one who uploads it. so STILL credit to him!**

**NOTE: He rocks on being Natsu, ey? Hehe ;)**

**NOTE: My bf wanted a cliffhanger , hehe so sorry guys ;)**

**Please send us a review and tell us what you think!**

**Updates faster then . ~ **_Kitten and Dragon . _


	6. Two heart beat as one

**I am glad my bf want to help me agian .. Well here is the continue :3**

**Hope you like it guys! Short , yep ..**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters, Hiro Mashima does that.**

**Enjoy!**

**- chapter 6 - Two heart beat as one .. -**

* * *

As Natsu waited in the waiting room, he could only think that this was all his fault.

**"Why did I leave Lucy alone?!"** Natsu said as he hit his own head out of anger for leaving Lucy.

**"Mr. Dragneel" **someone said.** "Huh?" **Natsu said looking for the person who called his name.

**"It's me doc. Ryun, will be alright, we have stoped the bleeding and stitched the wounds may see her if you like ** **but u can only see her for only a 20 mins and then she has to rest"** The doc told Natsu.

**"Alright"** Natsu said getting up and walk to the room. Has he steped in he saw Lucy laying down on the hospital bed with a wire the going into her sink that is giving her blood for the amount she lost. Natsu walked over to Lucy and now was standing beside her bed.

**"Lucy..." **Natsu said high enough for only Lucy to hear.

Lucys eyelids moved and flatter before her chocolate browned eyes showed. **"N-natsu .. " **Her voice was like a hush whisper rough but not to roughed.

Her body was covered with a blanket so he couldn't see the big bandage that covered her left hip like a paket.

Her face was still blue purple and tender from _"his"_ hits. But she still let her lips form a small smile even if the smile never reached her eyes like before.

Natsu seeing some some of the hits that_ 'he'_ had made, which made him burn with rage.

**"Lucy I promise i will find him and burn him alive and make him suffer the pain you felt but ten times worse!"** Natsu said and it can be seen in his eye's that he was furious for what had happened.

Lucys smile died and she looked like she was disgusted. She turned her face away from Natsu and stared out into the window.

She felt like she wanted to hug herself. She still could hear_ " his "_ voice ring in her ears and the sound of her skin get stabbed and wounded. His hit over her face that maked her cheeks sting. She curled herself together to a ball position and closed her eyes while silent tears fell down her cheeks.

_She wanted that bastard to die, but she couldn't stop the pain inside her when she saw his face._

_He was hurt inside him , she could see it through the pain in his eyes._

She grabbed the hospital beds counter to get some support.

**"Lucy.." **Natsu placed on hand on Lucy's shoulder lightly **"you dont need to cry in silent, i can smell your tears"** well he was right, he may not be able to hear her cry but he could smell those salty tears and who else would they come from?

They was the only ones in the room. **"I promise I will find him and kill him Lucy."** Natsu said again, letting lucy know that he will keep his promise.

Lucy jerk a little at Natsus touch but calmed down. She let her tears falls before she grabbed Natsus scarf with her hands and pulled him down hard to her.

She cried agianst his chest and didn't let go of his scarf with her hands.

Natsu place both arms around her **"It's alright, I'm here with you Lucy and I'm staying and not leaving" **Natsu said making sure that Lucy know's that he will be here with her and with her to stay till the end.

**"We'll find him Lucy, we'll make him pay for what he did." **natsu said and letting everything get silent for the two.

The sounds of Lucy's crying was the only sound in the room. She snuggled closer to Natsu while she tighted her grip on his scarf with her both hands.

_She never wanted him to leave , she never wanted to alone agian.._

She couldn't stand sleeping here without him beside her protecting her. He was everything she had right now. Their friends from the guild was to far away to even help them. It was this time she needed to trust on Natsu. Have faith in him and let him protect her.

_He was after all the closest person she ever had. _

**" Your time is up" **The doc told natsu from the door. Natsu looked at him and shook his head.

**"No..you dont understand...'he' is after her and i need to stay and protect her" **Natsu told the doc and so he might be able to under stand.

The doc looked at him with wide eye's**_ 'h-him?' _" **The doc chocked out. **"Yeah _'him'_ i need to find him..that is why we are here" **Natsu told Ryun the doc.

**"I see...well stay has long has you want"** the doc told natsu and he left.

Lucy tighted her hold onto Natsu while she let her lips part and formed the words she always want to say to him.

_" Please stay with me .. don't go .. " _

Natsu hearing Lucy words smiled** "I wont lucy, I'm staying with you" **Natsu said making sure Lucy heard him.

Lucy never thought words could warm someone up, but now she knew. She felt her heart beat a little faster and how her body shuddered from top to toe of pleasure. She slowly felt her head spinn soft and she started to feel a little dizzy and hot. She lifted her head and before she knew it or register it her lips smashed agianst him in a dance of pure passion and love.

Natsu was surprised from what Lucy just did but didn't care has he kissed her back with passion and love as well.

Lucy moved her hands that tembled and let them dig into Natsus soft but spiky pink hair, while her lips started to move agianst his and maked a mating dance with his tongue.

She smiled agianst his lips also and moved her body so she was ontop of him . She didn't care if someone walked by and saw them. All she wanted was to have this moment right now, Peace and quiet and just Natsu and her.

Natsu kissed back with his tongue with love, smileing against Lucy's lips. Natsu tighten his hold on Lucy, not wanting to let her go of her no matter what. It felt like they were the only one in the world right now and he didn't care, has long has he was with Lucy, he was the happiest man on eart.

Lucy felt Natsus arms tighten around her waist and she couldn't help but shudder of pleasure and feel her heart beat a little faster.

_Screw the machine stuff! She wanted him here and now!_

Her body scream after his to be one agian. She started to feel hotter and hotter while her eyes growned and showed what she wanted cleary.

She pull away from Natsus lips, licked hers and smashed her's down on his agian and started to make out with him soft.

Natsu's body screamed for lucy's, he started to feel her curves has he make out with her, he didnt care where they were right now, all he cared about was being with Lucy and lucy only. Natsu let out a low moan into lucy's mouth showing that he was enjoying this and wanted more, much much more.

Lucy heard his call and her body reacted on it's own. Her hips started to move up and down , teasing his crotch with her womb. Her breasts swelled and stroked agianst his chest slowly. She gasped and maked out deeper with him while she felt her heart scream of happiness.

Natsu maoned louder has he felt his crotch start to get hard and her breast press up against his bare chest. Natsu kissed back deeper with passion and love. His heart felt happy and screamed to be one with lucy again and now! so pulling back from their make out he started to kiss Lucy's neck with wet kisses and rubed his crotch faster against Lucy's womb.

Lucy gasped more and her heart beated faster in her chest while she shuddered of Natsus lips touching her skin. Her body wanted his now, together like a one body and a dance that never ends. She stroked his bare chest with her hands and gasped more when she felt how firm and hard but sexy formed his chest was , with his 8 packs and his sexy messy pink hair.

Natsu moaned has he felt her hands roam on his bare chest. Oh how he loved her touch and how it can make him go mad with love. Natsu started to pull Lucy's shirt up to expose her breast. he started to fondle with both her breast has he licked her neck and rub his crotch faster against her womb. He wanted this and didn't know how much more he can take. He just want to rip her clothes off and be one with her now!

Lucy gasped more and felt Natsus hard crotch tease rub agianst her womb and got her to get a little dizzy. She grabbed his chin and kissed his lips while she unbelted his jeans and pulled them of him. _"Fucking on a hospital and a hospital bed, wow .. Master sure will have fun reading this .. "_ Lucy thought and couldn't help herself from smiling at that thought.

Lucy loved how natsu touched her and get her body and disire to grown bigger and bigger for every minute. She felt how wet she was and felt so embarrased.

Natsu deepen the kiss and let out a moan and smiled has he felt his pants come off of him. natsu pulled of Lucy's bra and started to rub both her nippled making them hard. He felt his crotch get harder and bigger every second. Oh how he wanted to be inside her now. He wanted to fuck her all night till they both cant move or think right.

It was like Natsu could read her mind . She felt her nipples stiffen,swollen up and become cute small raspberries. _Oh god, she just wanted him to fuck her senceless, screw everything that happend .. their fight and "Him"._

**" Natsu .. please ... "** , she begged and hoped inside he got the point and understanded her complete.

Natsu heard her beg and smirked and riped her skirt and panites off, has he pulled his cock out and he was standing tall and hard. He pushed his cock into her womb fast and hard and he could feel her wetness goes around his cock has he moan in pleasure.

She was tight really tight and he liked it, the way her walls huged his cock perfectly made him moan louder in pleasure.

Lucy grabbed the covers under her and a moan slipped out from her lips and she felt she was home, home in the one she love's arms.

She kissed his lips soft while her body wanted to come closer to his. She hugged him and pressed her body more agianst his to make them become one together.

Two hearts beats as one was the only sound she heard in her ears. She moaned more and digged her nails into Natsus skin.** "H-harder N-natsu .. F-faster ! " **her head fell backwards while she gasped more and more after air.

Natsu hearing Lucy beg, and did what she asked. He started to move faster and pound into her harder each time and letting out moan's of pleaure.

Lucy groaned in replies and felt her walls start to tighten around his cock inside her.

_" Already? "_ , Lucy thought and groaned more when Natsus cock hit a soure spot in her pussy.

Natsu felt Lucy's walls tighten around his cock more, he smiled.

**"C-cuming a-already Lucy~"** natsu said in a sexy voice, taking his cock out and pounding it back into her pussy twice has hard and letting out a moan of pure pleasure.

Lucy blushed at Natsus words and his to sexy voice and gasped more for air.** " I .. I don't know .. "** , she finally answered him and stared down in a lemon glas of hers. One of her nurses had give it to her before she woked up and told her to drink it if she was tirsty.

Natsu smiled**" you'll k-know w-when y-you s-scream m-my n-name~"** Natsu told lucy and started to bite her neck in different places.

Taking his cock out and pounding it back in and moan in pleasure and maon agian has Lucy's wall's tighten around his cock everytime he pound his cock into her.

Lucy gasped and groaned everytime he pounded into her so rough but still good enough to even hurt her. She started to shake and Natsus words ringed in her head all the time while she rolled so she was ontop instead.

Natsu looked up to Lucy in surprise **"Y-you s-sure y-you s-should b-be m-moving y-yet".** Lucy smirked at Natsu while she put a finger agianst his lips.

_" Oh I wanted to take it sloooowly~ "_

Natsu smiled and shiver of pleasure and lucy's words, her voice was so sexy.

If it was something Lucy really know about Natsu that no one other knows about in bed, was that he HATED slow sex or slowly foreplay.

She wanted to tease him like he had teased her body.

**"Wait slow? I hate slow sex,Lucy"** natsu said and pouted.

Lucy smirked and moved slowly. **" take it or leave it flame boooy ~~ "**

Natsu moan has Lucy started to ride his cock slowly. **"R-revange I s-see" **natsu said knewing well that Lucy was teasing him. Natsu placed both his hands on lucy waist and held them tight.

Lucy stroked her pussy slowly down and up his cock that throbbed and jerked like it tried to get attention from Lucy.

Natsu moan has he felt lucy touch his cock storking it slowly and moan of pleasure.

Lucy stopped her teased riding on Natsus cock, before she standed up and slinked down with her lips to his cock instead.

Natsu look at lucy and trying to figure out what she was about to do...he never saw anything like it before.

Lucy smirked at Natsu before she let her lips take his cocks head to them and she maked out with her tongue circulating around it at the same time.

Natsu was catch by surprise and let out a loud moan when he felt his cock's head touch luyc lips and has she let her tongue circulate around the head.

Lucy smirked more and took his cocks head a little more into her mouth and still let her tongue circulate around it inside her mouth.

natsu moan louder has he felt his cock's head go fully into Lucy's mouth.

_"What is this?"_ natsu thought.

_"Whatever it is it feels awesome!"_ natsu thought again letting out loud moan f pleasure.

Lucy started to suck his cock head instead while she let her tongue lick around his cock sometimes.

Natsu moan louder has he felt he was about to cum **"C-cuming s-soon!"** well they did fuck for a while and he was getting close and he can't hold he much longer.

Lucy heard him but continue suck his cock deeper and slowly. She closed her eyes and let the taste of salt and manhood reach her taste buds with a scent of what was going to come soon in her mouth.

natsu moan the loudest has he could has he let his cum fill Lucy's mouth.

Lucy cough first but swallowed all of it , before she licked her lips and smiled at Natsu. His first blowjob by Lucy , and she couldn't denai or lie that Natsus semen tasted shit, because that was just a big fat lie. His semen was good, not like vanilla icecream but close and salty but creamy. She licked his cock clean from the semen who had missed to come inside her mouth.

Natsu moan has he felt Lucy clean his cock.**"W-what w-was t-that?"** Natsu asked lucy still not sure what lucy just gave him.

Lucy pulled away from Natsus cock before she started to move up to Natsu to kiss his lips soft* _" That my friend was a blowjob. "_

**"A b-blowjob?"** natsu said has he kissed lucy back.

**"T-that w-was awesome!"** natsu told her has he placed his hands on her ass and pick her up and slided his hard cock back into her wet pussy.

**"But we're not done yet~"** natsu said in a sexy voice has he started to move his cock up and down fast into Lucy's pussy.

Lucy kissed him deeper and then pulled away to laugh soft her famillar laugh. She groaned right after she felt Natsus cock slide inside her agian.

_Natsus sexy bedrooms voice always got her feet to loose their brackets, get her knees to betray her and get into Jello.._

Her face blushing in every kind of blushing states...

Natsu smiled has he took his cock out and pounded it back into Lucy and moaning her name.

**"Y-you a-are t-tight!"** Natsu told lucy has he slaped her ass.

Lucy groaned and let her head fall backwards agian while she let out pleasure sounds of groans mixed with moans.

natsu started to bite Lucy neck again leaving red marks on her and taking his cock out and pounding it back in harder each time and moaning louder everytime.

Lucy started to shaked more and more.

Lucy gasped loud. **" S-so c-close!"**

natsu heard lucy and started to pound his cock in harder each time and moan when he felt her wall's hug his cock not wanting it to leave.

Lucy gasped louder and grabbed the covers under her and tighten a hold onto them while she felt her body change.

natsu started to lick Lucys neck abd bite her neck leaving a huge red mark and licking it, he felt his cock throb and even that he was close too, so he took his cock out and pounded it hard into lucy pussy and deep too hoping that it will make her cum.

Lucy groaned loudest before she shaked spasmic and let go before her _~orgasm~ _come.

Natsu felt Lucy orgasm and took his cock out one last time and pounded it in has hard has he could and let out a loud moan has he cum deep inside lucy's womb.

_What they didn't know was that the whole hospital had heard their love forest making._

* * *

**- the end of chapter 6 -**

* * *

**So something hot happend agian ey? Hehe, well well .. what would a m-rated story be if It was not even hot in it or just a steamy sexy sex?**

**Well it would be called T-rated then .. and this will NEVER be a T-rated, ( Me and my bf is to perverted in our minds ) to even make a T-rated one. We just can't.**

**Anyway.. Next update will come soon .**

**And for so long .. R&R please, we want to know what you think!**

~ Kitten(TheFireKey) and Dragon(MDL-31)

**Note: shall I change penname? **

**NoteNote: thanks for all the reviews, favs and author likes! **


End file.
